


Under Neon Lights and Laser Fights

by sappho_e



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira and Leandro are dating, Alternate Universe- Defenders of Tomorrow, Bisexual Leandro, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, gay Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_e/pseuds/sappho_e
Summary: And how infinitesimal they must look: two boys facing down the great, hulking cyber bodies with just a pair of laser guns and a motorbike set against the neon cityscape.





	Under Neon Lights and Laser Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic about the new Defenders of Tomorrow AU! (might be a little later to the party tho whoops)
> 
> Akira- Keith  
> Leandro- Lance  
> Paya- Pidge  
> Hank- Hunk (He has like three different names here, I'm just going to go with this one)

Akira let go of his handlebars for just a moment to lower his goggles over his eyes as the rain began to fall over Jericho. He kicks the stand away from his bike and revvs it. Newer machines run almost silently but the sound of the rev reverberating up his arms and down into his bones and his soul is something that he could never upgrade away. 

“Red coming in for emergency extraction.” He tells his earpiece. Paya blips back and he sets off. Of course Leandro can’t manage a mission without alerting every mecha in a city-wide radius. 

 

Within seconds, he was weaving through the cluttered sidestreets of Jericho, trying to pinpoint Leandro on the map displayed on the glass of his goggles. His bike was fast and turned the tight corners snugly, but he was just a little uneasy that he wasn’t going to reach Leandro fast enough. 

The bike hugged the next corner tightly, the shoulder of his jacket brushing the brick wall as he sped up. 

The holo-screen obscuring his vision, the speed of his bike and the blinking purple dots converging on him and Leandro should’ve all been big problems, but Akira couldn’t help but smirk as the bike whirred even faster below him. The glare of the neon lights on his goggles only heightened the adrenaline—he knew there was a fight ahead of him as he swerved and raced to get ahead of Leandro and join him. The Others were gaining on Leandro, and on Akira too but he knew they could take them. 

They had taken many more than the mecha-soldiers facing them today and would probably face many more. He knew with Leo at his side they could do anything, including topple Zircon and his corrupt empire. 

He was running parallel with Leo now, about a block away from him and tossed his head to the side to activate the earpiece.

 

“Coming in hot for extraction.” He warned Leandro, before pulling ahead, making another tight turn. He almost didn’t make it but Red was trusty and they got through the alley without even touching the sides. 

He knew this was where his role was most important and eased off on the throttle for just a second. Leandro was on the road before him, and so were the Others. They hadn’t even sent the big guns out tonight, only a few dozens of cyberpolice. Leandro’s eyes lit up with more than the glow of nuclear gun flashes when he saw Akira. He threw his right-hand pistol at his left hand, holding two for the second it took to blow a suggestive kiss at Akira, who smirked and winked back, although it was lost behind his goggles. 

 

For a dizzying second Akira was heading straight for the Others in their robotic chassis’ and he flung out an arm for Leo to grab onto. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but when his gloved hand came into contact with Leandro’s hand he felt a spark up his arm, a sappy feeling that wasn’t quashed in even a blazing laser battle. 

He swung Leo up onto the bike behind him, feeling his boyfriend’s front slot perfectly against him. The bike fishtailed for just a moment on the slick city streets, but Akira brought it back under control, splashing through puddles as they continued on their path towards the cyberpolice. 

Leo was standing up on the bike’s footrests, and he leaned down in one swift movement to kiss Akira’s cheek. 

“Hey honey.” He said sweetly and Akira only revved the bike up faster, knowing the exact route he had to take to get them both out safe and alive. Leo had his back, and any previous concern about them losing had vanished. 

“Eyes on the prize, sharpshooter.” He called back teasingly and hears Leo’s laughter ring out behind him, the same adrenaline-strained giggle, just before the sizzle of lasers and thwumps as the shots land perfectly, knowing Leo. 

 

They continue towards the Others, and how infinitesimal they must look: two boys facing down great, hulking cyber bodies with just a pair of laser guns and a motorbike against the neon cityscape. 

 

Akira hunkers low down in his seat, his eyes narrowed as he guns the engine towards the Others. 

Leo is whooping and yelling behind him as shot after shot lands squarely on the chinks and weak spots. Akira drives on as the androids fall with sparks that catch in the puddles on the road. 

There’s one last automaton in front of them, and Akira can see Leo’s lasers plugging determinedly at it in big streaks of scorch-marks.  
“Hang on babe.” He calls behind him, still giddy with impulse and the crackle of a fight running through him. Leo doesn’t question him, slipping one gun away and wrapping his free arm around his waist while the other stretches over his shoulder to keep firing. 

Akira opens the throttle, gaining as much momentum as he can before pushing him and Leo back, up and off the bike. 

 

The bike—his beautiful Red—list sideways without a rider to control it and skids across the floor before ricocheting up and towards the mecha-figure. The resulting crash ends in an explosion that sears Akira’s eyeballs and blows his already-messy hair back.

Akira sees this all in the seconds where they are airborne and all he knows is Leo’s arms surrounding him protectively in a move that Akira was planning to use on Leo himself. They roll across the ground, heads tucked in the best they can against the harsh tarmac but their clothes are reinforced and have been through their fair share of scrapes and rough treatment. 

When they slow, Akira bobs up as fast as he can. He knows Red is fine—nothing short of an actual nuclear blast could really damage her in any way that Paya or Hank can’t fix—and after a quick once-over of Leo (and after receiving a smirk and fingerguns before he pulls his holstered gun out again) he knows he’s okay. 

 

What is decidedly not okay, is the squadron of foot-soldiers pointing their long-range nuclear-rifles at them as they steadily march forward. 

“Stand down!” The head solider roars, and Akira huffs a laugh. They were really going to waste time with threats?

Akira pulls his sword out of its sheath at his hip and it comes to life in a flash of purple light. He whisks it through the air, hardly thinking of the problem of bringing a knife to a gun fight and sends a smirk at Leo. Leo mimes blowing imaginary smoke off the muzzle of his pistol (even though guns haven’t had gunpowder or smoke for years—nuclear-powered lasers are far better) with a wink.

The smirk fades when Akira hears the slow metal grinding of a mecha-solider standing behind him and Leo’s low whistle. He takes his rightful place at Akira’s back, his shoulders pressed comfortingly against his own and he can just imagine the crooked grin on Leo’s face as he speaks.

“Ready babe?” He asks, and Akira gives the gathered soldiers a smile full of bared teeth. They cock their guns and Akira feels the manic laughter rising in him along with restless energy. His sword swings lazily in the air next to him but he’s poised to leap for the pitiful Other army. 

 

“I’m always ready.”


End file.
